Behind Brown Eyes
by XxgeorgeweasleysgirlxX
Summary: Behind Brown Eyes is a Harry Potter love story. The Main charactor is Dahlia Valentine, who is confused between the two Potter boys Harry and Ron.


I started to blink as sunlight poured through the blinds of my window, creating shadows strewn throughout my lavender colored bedroom. This isn't your average first day of school. I thought silently resting on my feather soft mattress. This is a Hogwarts first day of school. I sighed and wiped the sleep out of my eyes. Soon enough Draco would be slamming on my bedroom door.

Letting out another huge sigh, I stumbled through to my own personal bathroom, and started to comb through my platinum blonde hair; the signature trait of the Malfoy family tree. Yet, I was proud of my deep brown eyes. They are the only thing that could make anyone believe, I, Dahlia Grace Valentine, am truly a Valentine.

"Dahlia out of bed and get dressed! We have to go to school and Father doesn't care if you miss the train!" Draco hissed loudly through my bedroom door.

"I know idiot! Shut up I've been up!" I snapped back at him.

"Then I suppose I can come in then?" Draco stated. He wasn't asking for permission. He was Draco; The Golden Child, who could do whatever he wanted when he wanted to. As long as Father wasn't around that is.

Luckily I was at least in a maroon spaghetti strap top and white shorts. Like it mattered though, Draco had barged in to see worse than that before.

"Dahlia!" Draco said lovingly. He ran toward me with his arms open waiting to give me a warm brotherly hug.

I ran toward him too knowing nothing was wrong with his sudden happiness to see me. Draco usually wasn't allowed to visit my room unless Father had a message to give me through him. Father was often disgusted to look at me in the eye, so he sent Draco to do it for him. Which was quote, "Looking in her eyes makes me relive painful memories."

I knew Draco secretly loved me his half-sister. His cold "Draco" embrace showed me that. Father always seemed humiliated to be related to me. So, Draco made sure Father didn't know we did in fact love each other as a brother and sister should.

"Draco! I missed you! How has life been in the mansion since you saw me last?" I whispered still stuck in a "Draco" bear hug that I still hadn't grown used to since I moved to the Malfoy household.

Draco's hands were still wrapped around my thin curvy waist when finally answered me. He let go and played around with my shoulder-length platinum blonde hair.

"Ok I guess. I picked up your books at Diagon Alley when I stopped there yesterday. You don't have to pay me back. Father gave me the money for you because he didn't want you to come with us." Draco frowned apologetically. "I left it out in the hallway. But before Father gets suspicious, I better slam a belt against a dresser quick."

It was my idea for Draco to start hitting a table instead of having to actually hit me. Draco joked that it would be more realistic when I first came. We both knew if I wasn't scolded and Draco was in my room, Father would come in too and demand for an explanation; Father didn't want us to like each other.

Draco slammed the belt to seconds later, and I imitated a painful scream. From downstairs I could hear Father call, "Play nice!" and chuckle to himself.

"Well Draco I better get dressed for the train. Come back over when Father says it's time to go. I'll be ready." I promised, blinking a few times, obviously trying to act cute for a promise in return. It always worked on Draco. And frankly, was quite fun and made me feel powerful.

"Ok, have fun now! I promise I will Dahlia!" Draco said with one final hug and kiss on the cheek before he left my room. There was a chance Father would come instead of Draco, though.

I took quick shower, smelling like of lavender vanilla body wash and berry scented shampoo. Quickly getting dressed in skinny jeans, Uggs, and a tight sweater, I sat on my bed waiting for someone to call my name. In the meantime I sprayed vanilla perfume on myself.

Minutes passed and then Draco rushed in my room, and ushered me to go downstairs. It was time to start my delayed first year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Draco told me I was supposed to be there three years ago. The year he started. Which I also heard was the year our family rival started attending Hogwarts too.  
>Even though I was completely nervous and scared to jump into Father's car, I jumped in anyway and hoped for the best.<p>

Father started driving away before I had come back to reality. Draco was sitting in the front seat (a.k.a the "favorite" seat.) Dad was behind the wheel. Of course I was trembling in the back.

"Children I have an announcement. We are not headed toward your school. I changed the dates on your calendars. We are actually going to watch the Quidditch World Cup instead." Father replied smoothly, not taking his eyes off the road.

Draco gasped, I tapped his neck silently and said "Thank you Father." So Father wouldn't get angry.

"You welcome Draco. Dahlia you should really thank me for taking you out to the Quidditch World cup too you know." Father said smirking into the mirror looking right at me.

Neither Draco nor I dare told him I was the one who thanked him. So I smoothly replied back "Thank you father, sorry." Not long after, we arrived about a mile away from the camp grounds.

Father took out three sleeping bags, a new tent in a can, and shoved them into Draco's hands. I figured Father must have gotten a charmed tent, because it was below him to get a real one. But surprisingly Father shoved a charmed tent to me too. I forgot Father wouldn't want Draco to be in the same tent as me.

The guys started to walk toward the camp ground. I made sure I was a step behind them to stay out of their way. It seemed like centuries until we arrived at the camp ground. Father had his own tent too, and tapped his wand on the top. Draco did the same, and I was left helpless without a wand or wizarding experience.

When Father wasn't looking, Draco managed to quickly tap my tent too. I mouthed a "thanks", and Draco nodded with a tiny smirk.

Cautiously, I entered the front of my tent, as did Draco. I was stunned to realize it was exactly like my room. The lavender walls, purple shag rug, striped purple curtains, white ceiling, and beige carpeting. Even the scent of my vanilla perfume still lingered in the air.

I slowly walked in my attached bathroom and cheacked myself to see if I looked decent enough to go to the Quidditch World Cup. Pulling a black eyeliner pencil out of my drawer, I traced my eyes to give it the pop it needed for the day. Then I pulled out a black eyeliner wand and lengthened my lashes. Quickly I grabbed some lip gloss and traced my lips with a fresh sheer coat.  
>My lips morphed into an icy smile. Skipping across my room, I leaped onto my soft, dark purple bed with a deep sigh.<p>

Draco came in an hour later to walk me over to the Quidditch World Cup. Draco gently pulled me along to the stands. Father was already sitting in his box seat, three empty rows down from another odd wizarding family.

Almost every member had fiery red hair, I turned away having a gut feeling my family didn't like them. Draco sat me down a row behind him a Father. Every once in a while I stole quick glances at the wizarding family, and noticed a incredibly hot guy sitting with them. Chapter 2

I sucked in a deep breath in awe from the hot guy. He sat next to one of the red headed kids, the youngest of the boys by how they looked. The kid he was sitting next to was cute, but didn't match him. The boy's black hair laid imperfectly on his forehead, almost covering his piercing green eyes, which popped of his light skin tone. Every once in a while he would crack a smile revealing a row of pearly white teeth. But all of a sudden he gave a sudden wink and it snapped me back to reality.

I felt the black-haired boy's eyes still setting on me, and I quickly turned around trying to avoid embarrassment. But it was too late. He was already moving down to my row to see what my problem was. I awkwardly smoothed my hair before he sat down next to me.

Keeping my back completely free of slouching, I nervously looked back between the boy and my family. I figured it would be ok to at least say a subtle hi and bye before I got into any trouble.

"Hello, erm, I'm Harry. I noticed you looked at me and I wanted to say hi." The black -haired boy said. Now I knew his name. Harry...hot. Hot Harry.

"Hello, ho-I mean Harry." I smiled apologetically. "I'm Dahlia. Dahlia Valentine." I offered him one abnormally pale, fragile hand. There was no going back now after I offered him my hand. I knew my hands were always freezing and would probably startle him.

But it didn't! And he took my small hand and shook it gently with his warm one. "Your hand is freezing!" Spoke to soon! I thought with my heart racing. My cheeks started to feel hot.

Instead of Harry walking away he held on to my hand and grabbed the other one trying to warm them up. I looked up with one icy smile and said "Thanks." shocked he was still sitting next to me.

"Would you like to sit with us? You look awfully lonely beings you're by yourself. Come on." Harry said politely helping me up and gesturing for me to go back another row.  
>"By the way, you have beautiful eyes." Harry added with a small smile. That blew me away like a dandelion fuzz in the spring.<br>At that moment, I looked into Harry's eyes and could barely let the gaze go. The same effect happened to Harry with one hand still holding mine. I could see faint golden specks in his green eyes. I was sure mine weren't nearly as flattering. "Thanks!" I smiled with a small giggle and walked with him.

"These are the Weasleys'." Harry stated as I walked down to the end of the Weasley chain. "These are my mates Ron and Hermione. They go to Hogwarts with me. I haven't seen you there. Are you a first year?" Harry asked curiously after I shook Ron and Hermione's hand. Each of them seemed friendly.

"Well yes, but I was supposed to be a first year three years ago." I smiled.

"Oh, well than you must be in our class. What house do you think you'll be sorted into?" Hermione asked politely.

"Probably Slytherin, that's where my brother went. Or maybe Hufflepuff. I honestly don't know. All the houses are good in their own way I guess." I replied not knowing anything I said was a bad thing.

"Who is your brother?" Ron interjected.

"My brother is Draco Malfoy. Well he's really only my half-brother, my mum..." I started to say.

"Dahlia get down here right now!" Draco yelled. Sensing I was talking about him.

"You don't socialize with those type of folk!" Father added. "Father I don't think Ron, Harry, and Hermione are of that much harm! They just wanted to say hello!" I said flabbergasted I as was pulled by the wrist back to my original seat.

I looked at Draco with precious eyes and a sad frown sitting upon my face. Draco usually didn't yell at me, so it stung as much as his snakey edge. I still felt a few pairs of eyes on me, I don't know since I'm not allowed to look at my new friends. But sneakily out of the corner of my eye, I snuck a quick glance at Harry, who was looking at me, somewhat longingly.

My cheeks got warmer by the second, knowing they were turning a rosie pink. Slowly lowering my head, I tried as hard as could to have no one notice I was blushing. On the very rare occasions when I do blush, it shows up as if someone attacked me with red lipstick on my cheeks. Come to think of it, about as red that Ron kid's hair.

Out of nowhere, I heard Draco hiss. He was looking straight at Harry. My eyes widened, and I leaned over to Draco putting my hand on his tensed shoulder. "Draco, why don't you like them? They seem nice!"

"Dahlia, I have been enemies with them since I started going to school at Hogwarts. Don't talk to them, they're bad news." Draco struggled through gritted teeth.

I looked into Draco's eyes and kept my hand on his shoulder. He let out a deep breath and turned back around in defeat. Mission accomplished. It was just out of luck that time. He seemed as though he wasn't going to let this one go. Which I doubt he would do, he just let it slide for now, probably because he didn't want me upset.

Now that Draco was distracted with the game again, I snuck other glance back at Harry, who was still looking at me. He raised his hand with his thumb up trying to signal me to leave. I got the idea.

"Father, I feel a little sick, may I go back to the tent?" I asked warily with my hand over my forehead. I made made my voice sound weak and quiet.

"Sure. Just get out of my sight." Father said, to into the game to care what I did or didn't do at that point. Chapter 3  
>I stood up, smoothing my hair and top. Slowly I climbed the steps looking at the Weasly's, Harry, and Hermione. Harry mumbled something to Ron and Hermione. But I kept walking because it would seem a little more casual for them to leave a little after the time I left.<p>

In the back-round there was this pair of twins who were shouting at the refery.

"OI! You got to be joking!" yelled one.

"HEY! That's...," Started the other.

"NOT FAIR YOU GIRLY BLOKE!" They both yelled at the same time, high-fiving one another. They reminded me of a Weasley, same fiery red hair.

I cracked an icy smile and continued up the metal steps. By the time I was almost near the camp grounds, Harry, Hermione, and Ron tapped on my shoulder. They had concerned but friendly looks on their faces.

"Oh, hi! I said not exactly sure of what should come next. They knew I was related to the Malfoy's.

"You know you seem so much nicer than Malfoy. I can't believe you two could possibly be related! The only way I would ever be able to tell is..." Hermione started.

"Your hair." Harry finished.

"Yeah, what they said." Ron murmmered.

"Oh thanks!" I laughed. "The only thing that throws someone off is my..."

"Pretty brown eyes." Harry flirted, cracking a sexy smirk.

I felt my cheeks turn crimson once again, half embarassed, half flattered. That had to be the most wonderful complement I had ever heard. Of course Draco says nice things all the time. But, with Harry it brought on an entirely new effect. Different then, "Hey Dahlia you look nice today." I felt special.

In the back-round Ron looked slightly irritated. I could see it right through his blue-green eyes, and pout sitting unhappily on his face. I couldn't figure out why. Harry didn't say anything about his irritation, nor did I or Hermione.

"Oh thanks! And yeah, none of the other Malfoy's have brown eyes. Would you like to come over to my tent or something? It's chilly out here." I responded to both Hermione and Harry. Ron was still looking at the ground with a permanent frown on his face.

"Sure! What do you think Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Sounds like fun! Come on Ron!" Hermione answered.

I happily led them over to my tent, which was only about ten feet away from where we were standing. Harry bumped into me. Right before I fell he grabbed my waist and pulled me up before my face came in contact with the forest floor.

He gave a sly smile, and let go ofme. I finally realized what all that was about. He's still flirting with me I thought, but then I saw Ron walk up to me.

He put his large hand on my shoulder and asked "Hey are you alright?" I nodded and kept on walking, wondering why he would do that.

Hermione rolled her eyes and asked, "Is this your tent?"

"Yup, just pull the zipper." I replied.

As soon as she pulled the zipper, we all entered my bedroom. The only difference was the door out was a zipper instead of a knob.

Harry, Hermione, and even Ron gasped in awe as they saw my room. I didn't think of it as much. But then I again I got used to living in a mansion for a year.

"You guys can go anywhere and sit, I don't mind." I said when they finished looking around. Ron sat on my fuzzy purple beanbag chair. Hermione found a seat on my white arm chair. I walked nonchalantly over to my bed, and Harry did the same. Anger bubbled in Ron's eyes.

Suddenly, screaming errupted from the outside of my tent. Harry, Ron, and Hermione jumped up and practically ran to the door as did I.

"We have to go check this out." Harry apologized. "Why in the world would you want to go out there? It sounds like people are getting murdered!" I said shocked.

"I need to know what is going on, anything could be happening! I have to see if Ron's family is alright! I'm really sorry I'm leaving so soon Dahlia, but I have too!" With that Harry gave me a hug and ran off with Ron and Hermione at his tail, and a faint growl coming from Ron.

I couldn't believe how unbelievably brave Harry is. I thought, taking in his extreme courage. It took me a minute to realize I should try to find him. I normally wasn't daring, but I sucked it up to go see where he had gone to. I hoped it was someplace safe and nearby.

Taking a deep breath, I carefully unzipped the zipper to the campgrounds, revealing a nightmare. Everywhere you could possibly look, people were running and screaming! Trees were on fire, as well as tents, and even some people. But worst of all, there was a Death Eaters sign in the sky. I knew what that meant. That was why everyone is acting crazy! I thought. I could sense my Father near too.

Every other place I looked, Death Eaters were there. Causing havoc every place I turned. There wasn't one wizard anywhere that wasn't screaming or about to burst into tears at any given moment.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione running into the unknown parts of the forest. Harry on a mission, Hermione upset, and Ron crying. I could see why though. His entire family was caught in this mess. Just then, I thought of Draco. He would probably be worrying about me and Father. But then again what is there to worry about Father, he is a Death Eater himself.

A piece of my heart pulled to Harry as I dashed out toward him. Bumping into several people, I continued the wild goose chase. He was hidden now behind so many trees and bushes it would be nearly impossible to find him.

All of a sudden I was on the ground, dirt all over me. Gross. I didn't even realize I fell. This time was Harry wasn't here to catch me. So I got up and kept searching for Harry, but the only people recognized were the Red-Head twins I had seen earlier.

" 'Ello there, I'm Fred!"

"And I'm George!"

"We recognized you from the World Cup!" They said happily finishing each other's sentences, seemingly oblivious to the disaster surrounding us

"Am I supposed to know who you are?" I asked.

"Well you should! We're Ron's brothers!" George said.

"Oh! Yeah Ron was looking for you! And he like had Harry and Hermione with him." I said feeling stupid for not realizing they were related to Ron.

"Good! Then you must know where they went! We are all supposed to stick together!" Fred said. Both of them then grabbed me under the arms and carried me away.

"Let go of me! Let go!" I screamed as Fred and George dragged me away.

"Sorry, but we can't! We promised our Dad that we'd make sure the whole family's together, and since Malfoy had no other way to find you, he said our family could keep you until school started." George explained.

"We know, it's hard to believe Malfoy talked to us, and even let us take his incredibly hot sister with us!" Fred laughed and high-fived George. I could not believe he just said that! My cheeks grew pink again and I just laughed. They were probably just joking around anyway!  
>"Ok then!" I agreed, still laughing at their humor. That would be so much better than going back home. Besides it would only be about three days, what would be the worse that could happen?<p>

Ron stepped out from behind a tree. He was staring at my hands, one held by Fred, the other held by George. What is wrong with that kid? I thought. About two seconds later Hermione popped up from behind a bush, and Harry came out from behind the tree opposite of Ron. I gazed into Harry's eyes, and Harry stared into mine. The only thing that broke the moment was Fred yelling "OI George! We got a bunch o' love birds 'ere!"

Yet again my cheeks flashed a deep shade of crimson, about as red as Ron's hair. I looked away from Harry's eyes and turned to Hermione's. A smirk played on her face, and when she noticed I was looking at her she sent me a reassuring smile. I then turned to Ron. His face was fuming, sending hate rays toward Harry and his brothers. Finally I looked at Fred and George who were high-fiving the progress they made with their bad joke. Harry was the only the only one who had no reaction, and was still looking straight at me.

"Fred, George, Ronald!" a small girl with the same flaming hair yelled from behind.

"Oi, Ginny! Where were you?" George yelled and gave his sister a hug.

"Well I suppose we should find your dad Ron." Hermione said softly to Ron, who seemed to be cooling down as slow as the hour hand on a clock.

"I don't think we have to. Your Dad is right over there Ron." Harry said kindly. Not realizing he was just making Ron angrier.

"DAD!" Fred, George, and Ginny screamed and ran to their Dad.

"Oh kids! C'mon it's too dangerous here lets go back home. Who might you be?" The Ron's Dad asked me nicely.

"Hi, erm, I'm Dahlia Valentine. My brother asked Fred and George if I could stay with you guys while my Father is away. I'm not sure where my brother is though." I explained.

"Well that'll be nice kids right? Are you going to Hogwarts this year?" Ron's Dad asked.

"Yes, I'll be attending Hogwarts this year." I said.

"That's perfect then! Well c'mon kids let's go! By the way Dahlia you can call me Arthur or Mr. Weasley, which ever you prefer." Mr. Weasley said putting out his hand, expecting me to shake it. I did, and we were off to the Weasley's home. Chapter 4

The way home to the Weasley's, seemed like it had only been a few minutes since we left the World Cup. With Harry, Hermione, and all the Weasleys, time passed quickly. We all talked as if we were old friends, and there were no insults or anything. This was something I grew up never experiencing.

Finally, after a long day of exhaustion, threats, and pain, I was somewhere I was confident nothing bad would happen. The Weasley household looked like a cottage with ten floors. Flowers and unrecognizable plants were surrounding their home while gnomes chased each other around the yard. A vegetable garden grew happily around their house, with tomatoes, and cucumbers, and other food that was unreal looking. As I walked closer and closer to the cottage, the smell of a home-made dinner hung by my nose. A woman's shrill welcome calling "HARRY IT'S WONDERFUL TO SEE YOU!" bellowed from the wooden doorway.

The woman who I assumed was Mrs. Weasley rushed outside to give everyone a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek. They quickly formed a line, and I wasn't sure if i should join them or wait patiently to the side. I felt left out and stood next to Hermione and this girl named Ginny thinking Mrs. Weasley would skip me. But of course I had been wrong, and Mrs. Weasley didn't even notice me for a full three seconds.

Mrs. Weasley was a short woman. Her red fluffy hair went down a little past her shoulder. Wrapped around her was a plaid apron, and an over-the-knee length orange skirt. Her yellow top was plain, but made her look sort of like a farmer's wife.

Mrs. Weasley stepped back and judged who I was. With one hand on her hip, the other holding her double-chin, she pleasantly asked, "Who might you be dear?"

In complete shock, I mumbled, "Hi, erm, I'm Dahlia Valentine."

"It's very nice to meet you dear! Are you going to be staying with us?" Mrs. Weasley said looking from Mr. Weasley back to me.

"Yes, I'm sorry..." I started.

"No need to apologize, sweet heart, you're welcome here until you need to leave! I'm sure we'll find a place for you to sleep! In the meantime I have dinner ready. Come on everyone hurry in!" Mrs. Weasley said rushing us in her home.

Their home was so adorable I thought silently. Baskets with knitting yarn and needles sat around the house, along with cute coffee tables with doilies and a small vases of flowers. The huge brown living room couches were so squishy looking they seemed to scream, "Sit here, you won't see the light again!"

Moving on to the kitchen, an extremely large dining room table sat right in the center of the room. Ten or twelve chairs sat surrounding the table barely leaving any room to move in the kitchen. Despite how long the table was, was how much food was on it. There had to be about three or four bowls of mashed potatoes strewn around the entire table. Many pitchers of butter-beer were put all around the table too. There were bowls of corn, and salads, and two meatloaf trays on each side. Twelve empty plates were in front of each seat, along with a small bowl and utensils. This was nothing like my usual dinner.

At home, we had one small wooden dining room table in an actual dining room. We only had four chairs. One for Father, Draco, my Step Mum, and me. A bowl of salad , and a pitcher of water was the usual for a dinner. A fancy chandelier hung above our heads, and the utensils were silver. The pitcher was clear glass and seemed to always sparkle. Our dinner was made by a chef, and we never talked. I didn't mind though. Less insults would be thrown around the tiny table.

Everyone filed in the kitchen laughing and chatting loudly, each taking a seat at the table. Ron sulked over to a seat, so I tried my best to get in between Harry and Hermione. Harry's eyes twinkled as I sat next to him. Hermione gave a friendly smile. Things just felt right sitting here. Like it was meant to be.

Mrs. Weasly pulled out a wand, and with one flick food appeared on all of our plates. The food that was in the middle of the table before disappeared, and the bowls, plates, and pitchers started to clean themselves in the sink.

"I hope you make it to Gryffindor, Dahlia, it would be fun with you there." Harry said starting a conversation between us.

"Me too! At least I would know some people." I said looking down at the delicious home-made food sitting in front of me.

"Sometimes if you beg the hat, it'll give you what you want." Harry said casually taking a bite of his meatloaf and nibbling on a roll.

"Really? That's interesting! Did you want to be in the house that you're in?" I asked.

"I can kind of just hoped not to be sorted into Slytherin." Harry shrugged.

"Ohhh." I said embarrassed of my family. "Why did you not want to be in Slytherin?" I asked wearily.

"Well that's usually wear the evil wizards go." Harry said shoving more food into his mouth.

"Really?" I said quite ashamed of my family for being all Slytherins. I had no clue they were supposed to be like evil or something.

"I didn't mean that offensively Dahlia!" Harry gushed trying to save himself. But now that I knew, there was no going back. "I didn't think before I said that."

Well obviously since you were so busy shoving food in your mouth. I thought to myself.

"Oh no it's fine. So does that much mean my brother is evil?" I asked looking down at the home-made meatloaf on my plate, pushing around corn and mashed potatoes like a child does when they don't like their dinner.

"Honestly, I don't think he is completely evil. If he was completely evil he would mistreat you." Harry said meeting my brown eyes. I wondered if he looked so deeply into them that he could see the almost invisible black specks hidden behind my deep brown irises.

"You think so?" I said flirtatiously swinging my blonde highlighted hair behind my shoulder, blinking every few moments trying to look casual about all of this. While in reality I felt a knot in my stomach grow larger. Not out of pain, guilt, or sorrow either. It felt more like pleasant bewilderment.

"Of course! Only an evil person could possibly hate you, Dahlia." Harry slipped, which made his face turn a deep red.

I blushed as well feeling slightly overjoyed and embarrassed. Was that a statement a complement or both? It was hard to tell. Curiosity bubbled in my brain until I blinked and knocked myself out of my trance.

"Thanks." I smiled and tried to concentrate on my food. What was up with him and all these things he said? I wondered. It seemed a little over friendly.

By the time I was done contemplating whether Harry was being friendly or fancied me, I realized I was almost down with my plate. A few of the Weasleys got up and put their plates in the sink. Hermione and Ron had already left and Harry was getting ready to go upstairs. I finished the last few bites of my meal and walked to over to the sink quickly and silently.

"Dear, I think we have to figure out where you'll sleep for the next few days." Mrs Weasley said walking toward me. I could put you with Hermione and Ginny, but you might have to share a bed with them since every other bed is taken right now." Mrs. Weasley over-explained.

Chapter 5

"That would be lovely Mrs. Weasley! Where is Hermione and Ginny?" I asked joyfully.

"I'll take you to their room." Mrs. Weasley said leading the way up the long staircase.

The stairs seemed like they would go on forever until we reached the girls' room. Hermione and Ginny were each sitting on their beds talking as Mrs. Weasley and I walked in.

"Hi Dahlia!" They both said giggling.

"Dahlia will be rooming with you girls, ok?" Mrs. Weasley said and walked back out of the room.

"It's nice to see you again." Hermione said. Ginny smiled.

"You too! So I suppose I willed be sharing a bed with one of you?" I said not trying to intrude on their privacy.

"I guess that'll be me, we are in the same year." Hermione said.

"Cool!" I said sitting on the floor not sure of what I should do next. I didn't have any of my personal belongings with me. It would have been nice if I had my tent.

"You can come sit over her, I won't bite." Hermoine said welcoming me over.

"Dahlia, we were saying before we think Harry might fancy you." Ginny said grinning.

"Really? You think so?" I asked.

"Definitely!" Hermione and Ginny both said.

"Have you not seen the way he looks at you?" Ginny said anxiously.

"And the way he speaks to you!" Hermione added.

"Well I did notice he seemed to give me more attention than everyone else, but I didn't quite think he fancied me." I replied looking down to the hardwood floor to hide my small smile.

"Well I think you two should hang out together tomorrow." Hermione replied. "He usually wakes up around eight, right before everyone else wakes up. Except for me but he doesn't know that. He's a light sleeper so small noises could wake him unless he has one of his famous nightmares."

"Then you have to shake him for about five minutes." Ginny mumbled.

I thought about Hermione's idea for a brief moment. I could catch him alone. Maybe plan to do something. I mean we are strictly friends. Right?

"Ok I'll try it." I smiled looking back up at Hermione and Ginny.

Ginny and Hermione's eyes and mouth widened and formed two astonished smiles. Ginny quickly covered her pink mouth hiding her frown that wasn't visible to anybody but me. Was she jealous? Nah she couldn't be, she wouldn't have convinced me to do this if she was.

"Girls lights out!" Mrs. Weasley called through the door.  
>Hermione jumped up and turned off the light and I snuggled into the full sized bed. Ginny laid down too and said good night and Hermione climbed into bed a few seconds later.<p>

Not long after I fell asleep Hermione whispered in my ear. "Dahlia, it's time to catch your boyfriend down there!" And grinned as I got up and brushed my hair and teeth, then added a small touch of eyeliner before I walked down the stairs.

I started tip-toeing down the creaky wooden steps being as quiet as humanly possible. There had to be at least thirty steps, and it seemed that it wouldn't be easy to make it down there without at least twenty of them squeaking. But I continued my journey to the bottom of the steps anyway.

When I finally reached the bottom I sighed in relief. Surprisingly I didn't wake anyone up. There was pretty much nothing to do while the rest of the house was sleeping.

Out of boredom I sat on the couch and stared into space. Not long after, maybe five minutes or so, Harry walked down the stairs yawning and rubbing his piercing green eyes. He wore long pajama pants, and that was pretty much it. Harry's black hair laid messily on his head.

He didn't even notice I was sitting on the huge couch as he walked by. I wondered where he was going so early in the morning. But then I saw him walk into the kitchen and fill a glass of butter beer.

Harry slowly walked back into the living room. He set his butter beer on the side table and sat down. Right. On. Me. His green eyes widened in shock, and pale cheeks turning red. Realizing now, that I was there. I expected he would be mad that I was down here.

Chapter 6  
>"I'm so sorry Dahlia! I really didn't mean to sit on you! When I'm here I'm always the first one up so I didn't even look to see if anybody..." Harry started.<p>

"It's fine! I didn't know anybody was awake either!" I laughed.

"Yeah the Weasley's are heavy sleepers." Harry said and grabbed his neglected butter beer. There was a long period of silence until he spoke again. Well at least to me.

I awkwardly put my legs on the couch, and wrapped my arms around my knees. I rested my head on my knees and sighed to catch Harry's attention.

"Are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine, really, I guess I'm just tired. I'll go upstairs if you want to be left alone." I said getting up.

"No! I mean you really don't have to leave. You can stay down here." Harry said quickly grabbing my wrist gently.

"Ok." I said nervously sitting back down.

Harry put his arm around my shoulder, instantly sending a drowsy vibe to my head. I slowly started leaning to the left, Harry's shoulder coming dangerously close to my cheek. I felt a rush of nervousness run up and down my spine until I was leaning on his neck. He sighed, relaxing his muscular arm around my shoulder.

Out of the corner of my eye, Hermione was inching her head around the corner of the stairs. Her tiny mouth formed an 'O', and she quickly swung her head back around smiling. As far as I could hear, no one else was awake.

Slowly, I started faking drifting into sleep in Harry's warm arm. It seemed like only minutes later he fell asleep, resting his head atop mine.

Suddenly footsteps came from the top of the steps. Harry's eyes flashed open and his arm tensed. I kept my eyes closed, so I could at least pretend I didn't know what was going on.

"HARRY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ron screamed, causing all snoring to stop. I slowly opened my eyes.

"Ron you don't know what's going on." Harry said calmly.

"I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT'S GOING ON! I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THAT!" Ron countered practically about to cry.

"What could I have possibly done Ron? We both came down around the same time, she was about to go back upstairs to bed, and I didn't want her to accidently wake anyone! Why do you have to be such a prick about everything to do with her? I know you like her, but do you seriously have to scare her away and be a jerk?" Harry raised his voice.

Ron became infuriated, his entire face turning about as red as his hair. "I DON'T WANNA HER ANOTHER THING FROM YOU, HARRY!" Ron bellowed stomping up the steps.

I looked down and tears started pouring down from my eyes. I couldn't believe Ron. And it was true he was being a total jerk. But yet the scene down here did seem a little weird. Harry and I alone sleeping, Harry without a shirt. Hopefully Hermione would slap some sense into Ron.

I didn't even notice Harry had taken his arm back. He looked at me and wiped the tears out of my eyes, looking extremely upset and angry.

"I'm so sorry, Dahlia, Ron can be insensitive sometimes. Don't mind him. Maybe me you, Hermione, and I can go to Diagon Alley. Draco said he only got your books." Harry lightly grinned.

"I would love that! Sounds perfect!" I said delighted with the fact I had somewhere to go. After a rough morning with Ron, Mrs. Weasley came downstairs and made breakfast. It was enough to feed about four familes...than again the Weasley family was just that big. Once everybody came downstairs, which wasn't very long after the incident with Ron, I met all the Weasley's in the same room for the first time. Well, almost all of the Weasley's. Ron was sitting outside eating his breakfast.

Plates, bowls, forks, spoons, and knives were scattered everywhere on the long wooden table that took up nearly all of the kitchen. Each bowl had porridge, each plate of pancakes was topped with syrup or powdered sugar, or both. Mrs. Weasley seemed to know what everyone liked, and where everyone sat. Harry saved a seat for me on his right, and next to me was Hermoine. My plate only had pancakes on it, but not long after I sat down Mrs. Weasley bustled over to me. "I wasn't sure if you liked syrup or powdered sugar, dear." She said. "Both. Thank you Mrs. Weasley." I replied smiling as Mrs. Weasley poured syrup and sprinkled powdered sugar.

In the middle of the table sat strawberries, oranges and bannanas. Harry helped himself to a handful of strawberries and so did I. absolutely loved strawberries but never got to eat them because my father hates them.

I reached over to grab some strawberries for myself, but Harry was already looking at me saying, "I can get some for you." He grabbed me about ten, and set them on the side of my plate. "Thanks!" I smiled and Harry blushed. I loved the color of of his cheeks when he blushed. The sparkle of his green eyes. His messy black hair. His muscular arms...

"You like your strawberries in your pancakes too?" Harry asked, and it was my turn to blush. I didn't realize I was cutting up strawberries and placing them on my pancakes already.

"Yeah. You do too?" I asked turning to look at Harry's dish that had strawberries on his pancakes also.

"Yes, but I never usually got to eat them like that because the Dursley's never bought strawberries." Harry shrugged.

"Same here with my family." I said. Hermione silently nudged me. Chapter 7 Harry and I talked for the rest of breakfast. Hermione kept nudging me and smiling, and I just had to smile too. Harry would ask why, and I would say Hermione was trying to be funny. We were the last two sitting at the table. Fred and George even finished before us, and they were the last ones to come downstairs.

" 'Ey George! Look at those two love birds!" Fred shouted.

"Why yes Fred, look at 'em! They're blushing!" George yelled back.

I turned to face Harry and felt my cheeks getting hot. Then Harry joined the fun and yelled at them.

"You two are just jealous!" Harry said. My blush deepened but I smiled anyway. What was that supposed to mean!

"Yeah especially Ron!" Fred shouted loud enough for Ron to hear outside. George laughed so hard his face turned even more red than his hair. I had to laugh at that one too. Even Mrs. Weasley giggled.

"Ok, boys that's enough. You want to make Ron cry?" Mrs. Weasley said. But she still was smiling.

"Yes!" Harry, Fred, and George yelled. I laughed at them and Mrs. Weasley threw her hands in the air and started busily gathering dishes and putting them in the sink.

"Would you like to help, Dahlia?" She asked. "And how about Fred and George too since they think they're such comidians." We all took that is a 'get over here and help clean' and started working too.

There was a lot of stuff to clean. I couldn't imagine someone doing it all on their own. Mrs. Weasley left us to go talk to Ron, and Harry went upstairs to get dressed. It was just me and the twins.

"So I heard that Harry and Ron both LOVE Dahlia." George said grinning at Fred. Of course I blushed. I don't remember ever blushing this much in my entire life.

"Yes I've heard that, George! Let's see what Dahlia thinks about this. " Fred said smiling at me.

I stood there defenseless against Fred and George. I could feel my face re-heating. "Umm, yeah I doubt that." I said drying off the last bowl, throwing the white dish towel back on the counter.

"You know you're gonna have to pick one of them!" George challenged.

At that moment Ron walked back inside, and Harry turned the corner from the steps. I just stood there wide-eyed and still blushing.

"Come on guys give her a break already." Harry sighed walking over to me.

"But she's so cute!" Fred said launching his arms around my waist, lifting me in the air, and kissing me on the lips. "Ahh man! I wanted to do that!" Laughed George.

If it was even possible, my face got even redder than before and I bolted out the door to the Weasley's back porch. Harry and Ron both rushed after me, and in the back round I could hear George whistling. I sat down on the last porch step, and one hot tear ran down my eye in embarrassment. I felt a rough finger wipe it away. I looked up to see Harry's sparkling green eyes meet my brown ones. Ron stood by the screen door.

"I'm sorry I left you alone there with those two, Dahlia. I should have known better that they would joke around like that." Harry murmmered as he sat down a step above me.

"Don't worry about it." I said letting my hair fall into my eyes.

Harry swept my blonde Malfoy hair behind my ear sweetly and sighed with concern. I looked deep into his emeralds and sat up to kiss him on the lips. He let me, and all I heard was a loud slam of the screen door disturb the kiss. Even the kiss was so short, it seemed like it lasted for a million years. Harry didn't kiss me back, I hoped it was because he was in shock. I was surprised at how soft his lips were, and how right it felt kissing him. At first his eyes were open, but when I closed my eyes, I felt him close his too. A second later he started to kiss me back, but parted his lips from mine when the door slammed. From the inside I could hear and George carrying on about the kiss. I felt my cheeks turn pink and I looked away from Harry's gorgeous green eyes and started walking back into the house.

Before I could open the screen door Harry grabbed me by the wrist.

"Dahlia I'm so sorry about Ron. I should have told you already, but Ron has a huge crush on you, and that's why he's been acting weird. I'm sorry to cause any awkwardness at all...but I think we have something real." Harry ended sending shivers up and down my spine.

"Harry, we need to talk to Ron to see what is going on. I never wanted to make an ass out of myself. And Harry, I think we should just be friends for now. Ron needs to cool off...and we just met each other yesterday. I know that we definitely have something real...but it should wait for now." I said as fresh tears started slipping out.

Harry wiped the tears out of my eyes and enveloped me in a huge hug. I nestled my head into his shoulder and silently let more tears escape. Seconds later my body started to shake and Harry held on to me tighter. Choked sobs came out,and Harry lifted my chin and looked into my eyes.

"Dahlia, don't cry. I'll talk to Ron upstairs. Don't get yourself upset." And with that he gave me another tight squeeze and started walking upstairs.

Harry's P.O.V. : When Dahlia first kissed me, I felt all the feeling drain out of my body. I couldn't believe she was actually kissing me. I thought she didn't like me that way. I snapped back to reality when she closed her eyes. I immediately closed mine too and started to kiss her back. She smelled amazing. She wore vanilla scented perfume, and her hair smelled like fresh berries. Her lips tasted like strawberries and powdered sugar from breakfast. The last thing I wanted to do was stop here.  
>But, I parted my lips from Dahlia's after Ron slammed the screen door. Of course I felt bad for telling Ron I'd leave off Dahlia, and then snog and flirt with her right afterwards. But Dahlia and I had a connection...one that I didn't have with Cho. Well, Cho never noticed me either but I fancied her for a long time.<p>

In the back round Fred and George were already making fun of Dahlia and I for snogging with Ron right behind us. Honestly, I forgot he was even there. I was so hypnotized with Dahlia's gorgeous brown eyes. When I look at her I feel as though I could see beneath her eyes. I know where every hidden black speck is in her eyes. I hope she knows I have golden specks in my eyes...probably not though.

My thoughts were interrupted by Dahlia heading for the door. I couldn't stand her leaving me there alone, so grabbed her perfect pale hand, and pulled her back to me gently.

"Dahlia I'm so sorry about Ron. I should have told you already, but Ron has a huge crush on you, and that's why he's been acting weird. I'm sorry to cause any awkwardness at all...but I think we have something real." I said putting as much emotion as I possibly could into all my words. She must not have noticed.

"Harry, we need to talk to Ron to see what is going on. I never wanted to make an ass out of myself. And Harry, I think we should just be friends for now. Ron needs to cool off...and we just met each other yesterday. I know that we definitely have something real...but it should wait for now." She said as more tears slipped out of her eyes. I couldn't stand seeing her cry like this. It was mostly my fault she was crying in the first place. A tear even slipped out of me too. I hope she didn't see that.

I wiped more tears out of her eyes and hugged her tightly. At first only silent tears escaped her eyes, but then she started to shake and sob. I felt so bad and desperately wanted to make her feel better from the bottom of my heart. I squeezed her tighter.

"Dahlia, don't cry. I'll talk to Ron upstairs. Don't get yourself upset." I said trying to be strong for her. Then I squeezed her tight once more and tried as hard as I could not to kiss her again, and left her on the porch. Chapter 8 Dahlia's P.O.V :

I sat on the porch thinking about Harry for what seemed like hours. But it was really only 15 minutes. Sighing, I rested my head on my knees and hoped Harry was talking to Ron. Honestly, I didn't think Harry talking to Ron would make a difference.

The screen door opened again, but this time it was Hermione.

"Hey, Dahlia. What happened out here with you, Ron and Harry?" She asked.

I explained everything. Fred and George making fun of me, Harry and Ron chasing me out the house, the kiss, how amazing the kiss was...everything.

"Hermione...it just felt so right." I confessed.

"Then Harry's right; it is something real." She said.  
>Harry's P.O.V:<p>

"Ron." I said.  
>No answer.<br>"Ron!" I said again angrily.  
>"What do you want?" Ron yelled refusing to look at me.<br>"Why are you hurting Dahlia? She feels terrible! I don't see why you have to go and be such a jerk to her. She never meant to do anything to get you..." I started.  
>"You think I'm angry at HER? I love her! I would never want to hurt her on purpose! But YOU are just being a prick and..." Ron started saying 'till I cut him off.<br>"How am I being the prick here? I'm the one who comforted her when you went crazy! I was the one she choose! Stop feeling sorry for yourself 'cause she doesn't want you! Maybe if you weren't so jealous she would get the chance to talk to you! But no! You just keep having tantrums! We're older than that! Get a hold of yourself!"I yelled back at Ron.  
>"Shut up!" Ron struggled through gritted teeth.<br>"Exactly! You know I'm right!" I said confidently.  
>"Get OUT!" Ron screamed. I walked out smiling. I was embarrassed to see Hermione was on the other side of the door with her arms crossed.<br>Hermione grabbed my hand and pulled me farther upstairs to the girls' room. I shuffled awkwardly inside with her noticing the dangerous expression on her face.  
>"Harry Potter. Why did you have to be so rude! Dahlia thought you were trying to make things better!" Hermione whispered. She slapped me in the arm, and each word she said felt like a sharp knife piercing me. When she said Dahlia's name my knee's started to shake and I nearly doubled over.<br>"Hermione..." I started.  
>"Don't 'Hermione' me! If she finds out about this it's gonna hurt her even more, Harry!" Hermione hissed. And with that she walked away leaving me with my thoughts. But deep inside I knew Hermione was right, and I couldn't deny it in the slightest bit. Dahlia's P.O.V:<p>

"Harry, how did it go?" I asked Harry as he walked back outside from the house. I was sitting in the grass now, still in my shorts and cami that I had been wearing all morning even though it was already 11:00.  
>"It went well." Harry said with no enthusiasm. I wondered I he was telling the truth, but I let it pass...for now at least.<br>Changing the subject, Harry said, "Are you still up for Diagon Alley today?"  
>"Should we take Ron with us to be nice since everything is ok now?" I asked.<br>"NO! I mean...Ron isn't ready yet, he is still upset and wants to rest." Harry quickly said. Everything seemed suspicious.  
>"Oh...ok than. Hermione is coming with us? And Ginny?"I murmered scared he'd say no to them too.<br>"Of course, Ronald just doesn't feel like coming!"Harry said. Then he smiled. C'mon, let's get ready. We can travel by floo powder. I'll talk to Ginny and you ask Hermione." Harry said standing up and taking my hand to help me up as well.

"Hey Hermione do you want to go to Diagon Alley with me and Harry today?" I asked Hermione entering the girls' room.  
>"Of course! Someone has to keep you two in line!" Hermione winked. I rolled my eyes and sat down.<br>"What should I wear?" I asked her feeling a little embarrassed.  
>"It's a little chilly, so you could wear something like what you wore to the Quidditch World Cup. Just look hot!" Hermione said smiling and nudging at me. We both giggled and started picking out clothes.<br>After about 20 minutes, I was wearing dark skinny jeans, my Uggs, a tight pink cami with lace, and a tight navy blue jacket. The outfit showed off my hour-glass. My hair was straight, and I had it resting in front of my shoulders. I had my eyes outlined with black eyeliner and lashes volumized with mascara. Hermione said I looked officially hot, and said Harry would be mesmerized when he saw me. Which he was.  
>I walked down the long staircase and saw harry waiting by the fireplace in the corner of the living room. His mouth dropped and eyes fell from my eyes to my body before I could blink. Awkwardly I walked toward him and gave him a side hug. I could feel him inhaling my vanilla scented perfume.<br>Soon Hermione and Ginny came downstairs. They obviously were giving Harry time to inspect me before they came down. Neither of them dressed special, but they both looked nice.  
>"Ok, so I'll go first."Ginny said. "Take a nice handful of Floo powder and stand in the fireplace, then say 'Diagon Alley' very clearly. She did those steps and erupted in green flames. Hermione went next.<br>After that Harry said I should go. He didn't want to leave me alone. Nervously, I took the floo powder in my hands, said 'Diagon Alley', and dropped the floo powder


End file.
